Fictional Mirror
by Lavin Ravencroft
Summary: Everything has slowed to a stop. The old spark in life has seemingly fled along with the Homunculi. Where did they go? What's to become of me? I must find my answers. A fun and not too angsty story. Eventual Inuyasha Crossover.


**_Preamble_**

_Hello: my name is Lavin Ravencroft, and this is the first Fanfiction I have decided to post. Keep in mind that this is not the first one that I have written, merely the one I want to share with the world first! ^_^_

_This started as a sort of joke with myself, to see just how convoluted a plot I could make, twisting and weaving more couplings and plot twists here and there, just having fun with it. So far, I only have the first chapter available to read, but I'll attempt to update it at least once a month, if not twice. It's kind of a writing goal for myself, ya know?_

_Anyway, I've kept you long enough! Please enjoy!_

_(P.S. I would like to apologize in advance for the eventual Crossover. I know quite a few people don't like crossovers, but I intend to make it worthwhile. :P)_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Quietly Hating_**

The peace of the evening was unrivaled. The sun had just begun to set over the mountains, orange and blue fading seamlessly into each other. He sighed and shook the dark hair out of his face, allowing himself one final look at the beauty before him. A bird called to its mate somewhere in the distance, and the field of wheat spread below him, splaying vast distances to the corners of his vision.

As though mustering up some inner resolve, he made a small, longing sound, then roughly turned around, and cast his gaze over his vehicle. The image of the sunset burned into his eyes, obscured his vision, and matched the reflection in the car window. The world was different out here, and he knew he was going to miss it terribly. Life moved at a slower pace, allowed time to think, to unwind, to get away from the trials of every day existence. He reached for the car door's handle, but hesitated, just for a moment, wondering what it would be like to ignore life and just lie in the fields below for another few weeks, as though nothing had ever mattered—had never interrupted him.

Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he filled his lungs once more with that sweet scent. Pine sap, grass, water, soil and birch. They all hovered for a moment at the front of his mind, and then were exhaled suddenly and sharply. He opened up the car door and stooped inside, the scent of upholstery greeting him, along with the chocolate gaze of two concerned eyes. He met the gaze quickly and tried to smile, but faltered and turned his attention towards starting the car.

Twisting the key forcefully, the engine sparked into life. The woman next to him never shifted her stare the whole time he drove. She seemed to be studying him, as though she could learn everything about him just from his posture, or perhaps the fixed, stoic expression on his face. Perhaps she could figure him out from the way his fingers drummed at the steering wheel every time that he slowed down to turn corners.

Maybe it was the way he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Even if she did manage to figure out what he was thinking or feeling, she gave no sign of it. She just kept scrutinizing him with subtle worry in her eyes.

_He had smiled vaguely, remorsefully when he stepped into the vehicle, leaving all things behind him in a gold and green colored blur._

* * *

The car ride was…different than he was used to. Perhaps the lack of warmth in the atmosphere was stifling his emotions, or perhaps it was that all said emotions were too muddled and confused to have anything said on their behalf. He looked over towards his blonde passenger, and studied her features in the dim light. Her high cheekbones seemed to convey both great affection and a stern countenance at the same time. Strange, really. Feeling his gaze, she turned her chocolate eyes to him for a brief moment. She faced the road again, just missing an indistinct flush of color in Roy's cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something, as she stepped out of the car, but changed his mind. Roy settled for a simple 'good night,' as she strode towards her apartment.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, it's a remarkably short chapter, but it's the opening I had in mind. I wouldn't have minded a little more length, but I was going for descriptive narrative instead of plot progression. ^_^ I'll update as soon as possible; try to keep it up to at least one chapter a month, hopefully more. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, constructive criticism is **always** welcome!_


End file.
